


Art for Angel in the Impala

by foxymoley



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley
Summary: Art for Reverse Bang 2018 Angel in the Impala by the truly wonderful supernatural9917Summary: Angel (AKA Castiel Novak) and Impala (AKA Dean Winchester) are rival cam boys for Gabriel Shurley's Casa Erotica adult entertainment company. When Gabriel suggests that they pair up, neither one is exactly keen, but the promise of more cash convinces them to give a try. Much porn ensues- but what happens when feelings get added to the mix?





	Art for Angel in the Impala

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Angel in the Impala](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855432) by [foxymoley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley), [supernatural9917](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917). 



 

> [](https://ibb.co/fSovCo)
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/bHZDyT) [](https://ibb.co/b5Oj58) p>


End file.
